Stormy Reunions
by mellamaet
Summary: 3 has always been a special number, it was number of the car that they rode when he took her to watch the fireworks display with him, it was the number of years he had been gone from her side, it was the number of words that meant "I love you"


**Author's Note: **Ok, first of all..HI! :D Ella here, and this is is my first Teen Titans fanfic, so please, please, please forgive me if the characters came out OOC and all that. I'm still trying to get a solid grip on their personalities so please don't eat me alive ._. Secondly, please forgive any grammatical or typographical, or any other sort of -graphical errors that you might find in there, I'm not a very good proof reader. Please, let me know what you think about it, alright? :) But flames are certainly unwelcome.

**Disclaimers:**

** - **Teen Titans belongs to Warner Brothers Animation, and Cartoon Network (and maybe even DC Comics if you count the comic books...)

- The song featured in this story is "Who Knew" by Pink and I do not own this song either. (I'm not sure which recording label does though...)

**Stormy Reunions **

* * *

><p>You took my hand<p>

You showed me how

You promised me you'd be around

Uh huh, that's right

I took your words

And I believed

In everything

You said to me

Yeah huh

That's right

_"Robin?" Starfire's soft voice said, breaking the comfortable silence that enveloped the pair as she snuggled against one another while soaking up the last rays of the setting sun._

_The masked teenager glanced towards the fiery alien sitting beside him and smiled, urging her to continue._

_"What happens when we are no more?" She asked, her tone sad "I believe that we cannot always be together…" She explained softly "Our friends, I am certain that they have other plans for their lives…what would come out of us?"_

_The masked boy sighed, he knew this question was coming, he should have seen it in the horizon when she invited him out to watch the sunset with her on the rooftop of the tower._

_"I've been thinking of Nightwing a lot recently…" He admitted, sneaking a glance at her direction, trying to gauze her reaction "Probably go back to Gotham…"_

_"What would become of us then?" Starfire asked once more as she now looked straight into the deep pools of Robin's blue eyes. "Friend Raven says that change cannot be stopped, and that friends grow apart…" Her tone worried, revealing the fear that she had been harboring about their future "Will we reach that particular conclusion?"_

_At this, Robin couldn't help but smile at her, despite the gravity of the question. He then repositioned the arm that he had slung over her shoulder to settle it around her bare, slim waist and pulled her closer to him. "We won't ever change Star." He promised "We would always be Robin and Starfire, Dick and Kori." He then flashed her one of his rare boyish grins and said "I promise."_

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong

I know better

Cause you said forever

And ever

Who knew?

"Star?" A voice said as someone snapped their fingers in front of the girl. "Yo, Star! Snap out of it!"

At this, the woman snapped into attention, smiling sheepishly at the person in front of her, who was wearing a slightly irritated expression on her face "I am sorry friend Cyborg." She said with a slight bow of her head as she idly fiddled with the hologram ring that was so foreign to her slim fingers.

Then she sighed morosely before pushing the plate of burger and fries away from her. "I do not think I am in any mood for the consumption of solid nourishment from this store of fast food." She said sadly as she slipped out of the booth and waved to her friends "It was nice seeing you again my friends." She said as she went around the table, hugging and kissing Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy before waving at all of them "I believe I must get back to Tamaran now." And with that, Kori Anders walked out the restaurant, a sad look on her face.

When she finally made it past the door, the young woman looked up at the dark, brooding sky and took flight, surprising a few people that were standing nearby. But Starfire paid them no heed as she continued to fly across the dark clouds.

Suddenly, thunder and lightning filled the air as heavy drops of rain started to fall on the young alien, drenching her civilian clothing, as well as blocking her vision.

Her bright green eyes peered into the watery darkness and found the Titan Tower nearby, standing tall and proud despite the number of years that had passed since they decided to vacate it. She then removed the ring from her finger, and moments later she felt her carefully hologramed appearance melt away, simply revealing Princess Koriand'r in wet and sodden clothing; An image that she wasn't particularly fond of.

Remember when we were such fools

And so convinced and just too cool

Oh no

No no

I wish I could touch you again

I wish I could still call you friend

I'd give anything

Starfire walked down the dark, familiar corridors, her path illuminated by the mass of green energy in her right hand while the sound of her footsteps were muted by the thick layer of dust that had settled on the floor.

When she reached the door leading to the ops room, she punched in the code and was surprised when the double doors slid open effortlessly and the lights flickered to life, revealing the center of operations for what used to be the teen titans. She smiled as she entered the room, her hand grazing the back of Cyborg's beloved sofa, laughing at the memory of him trying to fit the circular seat into the already filled moving truck.

She then glided towards the right side of the room and found herself standing on a dimly lit hallway where three other doors stood.

Her green eyes glanced towards the door to the left of hers and she sighed sadly, before choosing to simply shake her head and walked towards the door at the middle, which used to be hers. Halfway into the room, her footsteps slowed to a stop when she found her room bare of anything aside from a few chairs and her bed which held no mattress, at that moment, she realized that all her earthen belongings were at Tamaran now, and the only thing she had were the wet articles of clothing that were currently stuck to her skin.

"Perhaps Friend Raven has a few clothes I could borrow, I am certain that she would not mind." She told herself as she exited the room and turned to the room to her left, but was disappointed to find it locked.

So, with as sigh and a heavy heart, the woman turned around to head back to her old room, but stopped when her eyes caught the name engraved on the door to her left once more.

"Robin…" The Tamaranian whispered, her voice barely audible against the sound of the pounding rain that was echoing throughout the empty building.

Lifting herself a few inches of the ground, Starfire floated towards the room and was stunned to find the door slightly ajar. She pushed the door open and found the room no different than the last time she had been there.

When someone said count your blessings now

'fore they're long gone

I guess I just didn't know how

I was all wrong

They knew better

Still you said forever

And ever

Who knew?

'Except that there is no Robin typing away on his compact computer, or staring tirelessly into reports of crimes all over the city…' A voice in her mind said.

The princess chocked back the tears that she had been holding back since she left the restaurant earlier and shook her head, trying to rid herself of the bitter thoughts that were threatening to resurface and engulf her.

She then walked towards his closet, thinking that she could possibly borrow any clothing that he might have left behind. With that, she threw his closet door open and cracked a smile at the sight of the familiar suits that were, as Beastboy often said, traffic light-colored. But she didn't need spandex suits, and she was most certain that they would not fit her anyway. So, she pushed these suits away, sneezing as the dust that had settled over them flew around. She waved her hands in all direction, trying to scatter the dust with her hands until the cloud of three years of dust cleared and revealed the back of Robin's closet, which mostly consisted of shelves built into the wall holding his civilian clothes.

The red head then, after a few minutes of searching found a gray shirt that seemed lose on her and dark sweatpants only reached her ankles. She would have preferred something more colorful, but she figured it was too much to ask for if her only source of clothing was Robin's closet. Without bothering to walk back to her room the young woman shed her clothes and hung them over Robin's favorite chair to dry, she'd rather not fly back to her home planet in Robin's old pajamas.

Yeah yeah

I'll keep you locked in my head

Until we meet again

Until we

Until we meet again

And I won't forget you my friend

What happened?

She turned her attention towards the bed and frowned when she noticed that the bed sheets were as pristine as they were three years ago, aside from the dust that seemed to have settled everywhere. With a small sigh, she shook the bed sheets, shaking the dust off them completely before lying down on the soft mattress and settling her head on the soft pillow that held Robin's scent so strongly, a scent that Starfire had missed terribly.

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong and

That last kiss

I'll cherish

Until we meet again

And time makes

It harder

I wish I could remember

But I keep

Your memory

You visit me in my sleep

My darling

Who knew?

With the steady sound of the wind and rain pounding against the windows, and Robin's scent surrounding her, Starfire fell into a fitful sleep. Her mind insisting on keeping it's thoughts centered on Robin.

"_Robin, you are my best friend. I cannot live in a world where we must fight. If you are truly evil, go ahead, do what you must." Starfire heard herself say, but she didn't know where it was coming from. The young girl turned whirled around just as Robin's voice reverberated across the empty space "Starfire, no…I"_

"_Robin?" Starfire called out as she ran around the empty room, trying to find the source of those voices, but the more she tried, the more the light seemed to fade away with each step that she took, where it crumbled into what seemed like an eternal abyss of darkness until the very surface that she was standing on crumpled beneath her feet, sending her spiraling into oblivion, despite her attempts into taking flight. _

_As she fell, the scene around her started to shift into a familiar location until the dark clouds moving around her settled into solid shapes, forming the garage of Titans Tower. _

"_What am I doing here?" She asked when she fell onto the floor of the garage unhurt "Am I still in the place of dreams?" _

_Just as she said this, a much younger Robin stomped into the room, a brown knapsack in his arm, and his red motorcycle helmet on the other. _

"_Robin!" A voice called out as another set of footsteps neared the garage "Are you quite sure that you have not forgotten any article of your clothing?" A younger Starfire asked as she entered the room. _

"_No…" Kori Anders cried out softly as tears pooled at the corners of her green eyes. She knew what was going to happen, and she longed to not experience it again…but it seems as if her mind had other plans for her. _

_The younger Robin laughed, causing Kori to sigh almost wistfully at the sound. "I'm sure Star, stop worrying. I'll be fine. Besides, I have clothes back at Gotham, remember?" _

"_Oh yes." Starfire said with a nod and a smile at his direction before taking a step towards him "Please do take of most care, Robin." She pleaded the worried expression back on her face "I am most certain of how your father could be whenever he invites you to assist him in his more difficult missions." _

_Robin set his helmet and bag down on a nearby workstation and stepped towards her, placing his hands on either side of her face, cradling them gently. "I'll be fine, Starfire." He said reassuringly "I'll only be gone for a couple of weeks, and then we'll go on that date I promised you." He added tenderly before leaning in for a soft kiss. _

_After a few moments, the pair both drew away from each other, each wearing a goofy smile on their face as Robin inserted his arms through the straps of his knapsack while Starfire grabbed the helmet from the table and held on to it with one hand._

"_I'll miss you." She said softly as she refused to let go of the hand that was now settling on the handles of the R-cycle._

_Robin smiled at her, hoping that she would stoop worrying and replied "I'll miss you too." Then he leaned in once more to plant a soft, sweet kiss on her lips and said "I love you." _

_Starfire smiled gently into his lips before replying "I love you too." Then with that, she placed his helmet on his head and then clicking on a button on the wall to reveal a tunnel leading to the surface. _

_With a final wave, Robin grinned at his girlfriend from behind the green-tinted glass of his helmet before revving the engine of his R-Cycle and speeding off into the night. _

"_Richard…" Kori cried out as silent tears fell to her cheeks as she watched the younger her close the garage door and exit the garage, closing the lights and the door behind her, blissfully unaware that the love of her life would not be coming back after the promised two weeks. _

"_RICHARD!" She cried out once more as the lights of the garage went out _

"Richard…" Starfire murmured in her sleep as she tossed, turned and thrashed around the bed. Oblivious to the dark figure that was now standing over the bed, eying her with a concerned frown.

"Star?" The man said as she knelt down beside the bed as he gingerly touched her clammy cold skin and nudged her gently. "Starfire?" He called out once more along with another nudge.

At the sound of his voice, Starfire turned towards him and moaned out his name once more, her voice, filled with sadness and longing for the subject of her dreams.

Nightwing frowned, feeling terrible for the grief that he must have put her through when he decided to stay in Gotham without letting her know. But, it had to be done, he couldn't out her in danger. He knew that she could protect herself, he never doubted that for a second, but would she deserved to lead a peaceful life, a life without the baggage and the complications that came with being associated with him.

Dick slowly peeled the mask off his face and set it down on the bedside table that used to hold his own Robin mask so often. Somehow, it felt wrong to be wearing a mask in the presence of Starfire, even if she was half asleep.

"Star, wake up." He said once more as leaned close to her, and nudged her shoulder gently. "Kori, come on. Wake up." He said with a sigh, his breath tickling her cold skin.

"Hmmm?" She murmured softly as she cracked her sleepy eyes open, only to be met by a pair of comfortingly familiar, forget-me-not blue eyes; eyes that she would often see in her dreams. "I am in the world of dreaming again…" She said sleepily, sadly as she curled up into a ball, and shut her eyes tightly "Mind, please stop the playing of the games…" She pleaded "I do not wish to see the eyes of Robin each time I slumber then wake up to find that they are merely fictional…"

Dick frowned once more, as he stared the sleeping princess for a minute before he let out a low chuckle. "I can't believe I'm going to do this." He muttered under his breath before leaning in to capture her lips on his own, relishing the feeling of the kiss that was now three years overdue. "Come on Starfire, it's time to wake up."

At the fell of his lips on hers, Starfire's eyes slowly fluttered open as she looked deep into the familiar pool of deep blue eyes while she reached out to touch his cheek with one hand, as if checking that he really was there.

"I am not dreaming?" She asked warily, almost afraid of the answer.

The man shook his head as he leaned back, giving her a bit of space to allow her to sit up. "I really am here." He said reassuringly as he reached out for her hand and gripped it tightly in his, afraid to ever let go.

"Robin!" She exclaimed happily as she launched herself at him, causing the man to crash onto the carpeted floor "I have missed you so much!" She said her voice thick with the tears that she was trying hard to hide.

"It's Nightwing now, actually." He said with a small chuckle as he wrapped his own arms on her slim waist tightly. "and I've missed you too…"

"Please, do not ever leave again…" She said with a sob as she leaned against his shoulder, her fiery red hair splaying itself on his neck and chest, letting him breathe into her clean scent. "Please…"

"I promise…" He said softly as he rested his chin on her soft mane of hair and closing his eyes. Bruce Wayne can deal with Gotham on his own, he should have realized long ago that someone needed him more, and that he needed her too. "I'm never going to let you go, ever again…I promise." Outside, the sound of the rain pounding on the windows have ceased as the thunder and lightning quieted down and ceased lighting up the sky, leaving the night calm and quiet for the reunited lovers.

* * *

><p>What did you guys think? :) Please, let me know what you think. But flames aren't allowed ._. Thank you :)<p> 


End file.
